


Relic

by windygillespie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One, Anakin leads the Rebellion, Anakin was cloned, Angst, BAMF Leia Organa, Darth Vader isn't Anakin, Gen, Han Solo - Freeform, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not sure what I'm doing, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Rebellion, count dooku sucks, stan angst for clear skin, tons and tons of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windygillespie/pseuds/windygillespie
Summary: Relic.The most acclaimed and outspoken Rebel in the galaxy, although his true identity is unknown to most. Relic is known for hacking into the Imperial Holonet and sending out messages of hope and peace, as well as evidence of unlawful crimes against the Empire. Due to his foiling with the Empire's plans, he is the most wanted person in the galaxy.When the General comes across a Master and Padawan dueling Darth Vader, he quickly intervenes, saving their lives. As they board his Rebel Cruiser, the pair realize not is all as it seems. Especially when two more Jedi come into the picture.How will everyone take his true identity, especially since he's supposed to be working alongside Darth Sidious.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95





	1. |1|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relic, quick on his feet, decides to give aid to a Master/Padawan pair battling a dangerous Sith Lord, one he has come in contact with too many times.

"We'll meet up with Fulcrum's fleet as well as Flame's fighter. Spectres Crew will rendevous with us here. From there, we'll take them to the Phoenix Base on Mon Calamari." Relic stood tall at the center of the room, watching as his crew confirmed their understanding of his instructions. "Alright. Miki, Reye, Comoto, Chi'To, Capla, Jaymes, you six will be manning the turbo laser towers and laser cannons. Tina, you'll be on medbay stand by with Kix. Rex, you know what you do. No matter what, get to that rendezvous unless on my strict order. Is that understood?"

A chorus of "Sir, yes, Sir!" echoed around the bridge. Relic smiled at the alliance he had managed to build. He was proud of every member of his crew, for they were loyal to him and their cause, which was the restore order in the galaxy. The General was thankful that he never gave in to Darth Sidious' manipulations and was able to make something good of himself, but he sure missed his friends. Relic knew that they both probably thought he went down a different path, one that was much darker.

Although he regretted not contacting his old Master and Padawan beforehand, it was for their own safety. There was a reason behind why Relic's true identity was only known to few. If one of the few were ever captured, if the Empire knew that they knew Relic, everyone would be in extreme danger. He couldn't do that to just anyone.

"General!" General Sato came rushing into the bridge, the Astromech named R2-D2 trailing closely behind. "We just received a distress call from the Spectres. Captain Syndulla says two of their crew members are caught in a duel with another Inquisitor, but one she's never seen before. She believes they'll need help. Shall we provide backup?" The _Vitality_ , Relic's prized ship, was on the surface of Lothal at their small base, waiting to rendevous. The Asian commander stood at attention, waiting for his orders. 

"I'll take my ship. R2, c'mon. I need you to hold the ship steady." The blue droid chirped, riding alongside the General. "Yes, R2... I'm going to have to let them in on the secret. Now c'mon. Ezra and Kanan need us." Relic hopped into the ship, taking off as soon as R2 was secured. 

The night sky was closing in on the sunset, turning the horizon a deep shade of purples and blues. Flying starfighters always gave him such a high, seeing his surroundings pass by, knowing that he was above where he could walk. In the distance, Capital City could be seen, glowing with lights from the surrounding buildings. Once he flew overhead, Relic saw the clashing of lightsabers from below.

"There, R2. Hold the ship steady!" The cockpit popped open and he leaped out, landing on the ground behind the battle, igniting his lightsabers as he fell on one knee. 

The Jedi's hood fell back, revealing a face that caused Vader's rage and hate to swell up. The duel stopped as the three men turned to face the newcomer. Kanan tried to remember where he'd seen the man's face before. Even the scar slashed on his right eye was so familiar. The smirk on his face, his stance, everything. But who was he? He certainly wore the attire of a Jedi Master from the Old Republic, but the designs embroidered were of symbols he had never seen before. He shed his white robe, revealing a white obi with black over and under tunics. The robe had gold edging embroidered along the bottom and sleeves, which was interesting.

"You." The mechanical voice stirred with rage as Vader force-pushed the Master/Padawan pair against opposite walls, rendering them motionless for a few seconds. Vader initiated the fight, swinging with all the rage and hate he could muster in his body. Relic’s white blades swung up with incredible speed, catching every hit Lord Vader through at him. His movement was faster than any Jedi he had ever seen. The white and red blades clashed together, exploding with color as it became a blur from the speed they were swinging.

"Miss me?" The Sith Lord growled with anger, lunging toward the Jedi. Vader swung his red lightsaber upon Relic, only to have him counteract with his white one, quickly gaining the upper hand. Ezra and Kanan watched in awe as the mystery Jedi gracefully parried Vader's thrust, dodging the attack before flipping over him onto a crate, gaining the upper hand. Snapping out of his trance, Kanan jumped up, joining back in the fight, Ezra quickly following.

The battle was wearing all four of the Force-Wielders out, but they kept going. Relic knew he had to get the other Jedi out of here before one of them got severely injured. He pressed his attack, managing to get Vader to take a step back, not expecting the flurry of light coming his way.

Together, the three Jedi began to overpower the Sith Lord, until Vader slashed at the Padawan, slicing open a cut on his arm. Ezra recoiling, letting out a small cry of pain. The man glanced back at the injured Padawan, watching as he dropped to one knee, clutching his wounded arm. He turned back in time to dodge Vader's swinging blow to his side, feeling the tips of his hair singe. "Get back, Ezra. Tell Hera to be ready for take-off." His voice was calm, steady, although he was pushing all of his energy into this battle.

"Get to your ship!" Relic force-pushed Kanan and Ezra back towards the Ghost, which was hovering above. Relic saw Kanan was reluctant to leave the mysterious Jedi to his fate. “Go! I’ll be right behind you!” The man got in one last swing before using all his power to throw the Sith against the wall, running to the ship that began to take off.

Extinguishing his lightsabers, the General used the Force to launch himself up into the air like a rocket, somersaulting onto the metallic roof of the Spectres’ ship. All at once, all of Relic’s energy drained out of him, allowing him to collapse on the roof. He barely registered the hands grabbing his arms, pulling him aboard the ship. Voices meshed together as he was lifted into the air, someone carrying him somewhere, and it all went black.

-1-

“General? Can you hear me? General?” Relic let out a small groan, shielding his eyes from the bright light above him. He recognized his surroundings as that of the command ship's medical bay, an area he had become all too familiar with. Being as reckless as he always has been, the General had always had a tendency to get himself injured during his missions, or when he was helping someone out in general. It was just who he was.

“If I say yes, will you stop yelling Kix?“ The ex-clone trooper, let out a laugh, dimming the lights in the _Vitality’s_ medbay. Placing his hand on his General’s back, Kix helped Relic sit up.

”Yelling? But Sir, this is my inside voice.“ At that, Relic laughed, eyes shutting from the exhaustion of the battle. 

“What happened, Kix? I remember Vader, but that’s it.” 

“You saved Kanan and Ezra, Relic. Without you... they may not have survived dueling Darth Vader.” Relic opened his eyes at the new voice, gazing around the room until he made eye contact with Hera Syndulla, the Rebel who requested their help, and another one of his contacts.

”Is the Padawan okay? Vader managed to knick him...” Seeing Hera nod calmly, the General settled back into the sheets, letting out a relieved breath.

"Ezra's fine. A bacta strip quickly fixed him up."

”You exerted a lot of energy, Sir, which caused you to pass out. Now usually this wouldn’t have happened but since you insist on going days with barely any food or rest, it’s not like I didn’t expect this.” The powerful Jedi looked shameful at the look the healer was giving him.

”Sorry, Kix. You know how I get during stressful times. It’s like we’re back in the Clone Wars all over again. How long was I out?” Pain filled the General’s voice as he spoke, which Hera easily picked up on. She studied the man closely, looking at his squared shoulder, stress-lined face, and electric blue eyes.

"Only about an hour this time. But promise me you'll start taking care of yourself again, Sir. Or I'll sic Rex on you." The General let out a hearty laugh at the threat, although he knew Kix would have no problem with going through with it.

“Am I free to go at least?” Hera watched as the Kix rolled his eyes, lazily gesturing towards the door. “Oh thank god! Thanks, Kix! You’re the best!” The man tore out of the room like a tornado after putting on his clothes at super speed. Hera curiously followed him towards the bridge where the rest of her Rebel Family was waiting. She was confused when the Jedi froze before the door to the bridge, his entire demeanor tensing up. "Oh God..."

"Is everything alright?" She placed a hand on the General's shoulder, feeling the tension radiating off of him, although she wasn't force-sensitive.

"When we go inside, be prepared."

"For what?"

"For anything."


	2. |2|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relic reveals his identity, causing varied reactions from other Rebels, as well as reuniting with two of the Spectres Crew.

_**previously**_

_"Is everything alright?" She placed a hand on the General's shoulder, feeling the tension radiating off of him, although she wasn't force-sensitive._

_"When we go inside, be prepared."_

_"For what?"_

_"For anything."_

_**present time** _

Hera shrugged, really not sure what to expect. She watched as Relic tossed his white hood over his head, ducking his head down as the door to the bridge slid open with a hiss, and the pair stepped inside.

"General. Good to see you're okay." General Sato shook the other General's hand, watching as he kept his identity hidden from the room. The General nodded, directing an order to Sato to clear the room of their crew. He followed the order, knowing not to question the man. Opening himself to the Force, Relic, dropped his shields the slightest bit, feeling the new, but familiar presences of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Ashoka Tano, as well as Padawans Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus. Relic stepped to the middle of the room, whispering to Hera to join her crew on the side wall. When the bridge was clear of nonessential personnel, the only people in the room being Sato, the Spectres, Kenobi, and Tano, someone began to speak.

"What are we going to do about that Inquisitor, Master?" Kanan's voice broke the silence.

"That wasn't an Inquisitor, Jarrus."

"Then... Then what was it?" Relic looked up the slightest bit, seeing Ezra fidget, still nervous about the fight that had only occurred an hour before.

"Darth Sidious' Sith Lord Apprentice. Aside from Sidious, he's the most powerful 'Darksider.' The fact that you two had managed to hold him off for as long as you did before I arrived is an impressive feat, but Darth Vader is strong. I have no means to doubt your abilities, but if I hadn't gotten there when I did, I'm afraid young Bridger would have more than just a cut, as would you Jarrus."

"Who even are you? Do you even know who Vader truly is?" Ashoka Tano finally spoke up from where she was leaned up against the wall, straightening her posture as she focused her impatient glare on the hooded figure, wanted to know who he was. Whoever he was, his force shields were stronger than anyone's she's ever seen.

"The real question is... do you know who he really is?"

"What the kriff is that supposed to mean?"

"Ashoka... language." Obi-Wan verbally chastised the young Jedi.

"It's quite alright. I expected it." He trailed off with a chuckle, gaining a few more confused looks. "But do you really know who Darth Vader is?"

"Master Kenobi and I watched... my Master fall to the Dark Side on Mustafar. His eyes were red and yellow and he tried to kill us both. His entire Force Presence had mostly changed with the corruption Sidious put upon him, but it was him. I know it." Ashoka clenched her fists, wondering who this person was and how he would have the audacity to accuse her of being wrong that her Master had turned to the Dark Side.

"Master Kenobi? Can you attest to this statement? Was it Anakin Skywalker that became Darth Vader that day on Mustafar?" Obi-Wan stumbled on his words slightly, shocked that this conversation was happening. Kenobi didn't know what to say. "The person that you knew. The friend, the brother, the Padawan, the Master. Would he have ever of turned to a world of suffering and selfishness?"

"I didn't want to believe it at first... but... it was him." The hooded figure's demeanor looked crushed at that fact, and his gloved hands came up to his hood, shaking.

"I do wish you had a little more faith in me, Snips." The hood fell, revealing a figure that neither Ashoka nor Obi-Wan thought to be here. Within seconds, Ashoka's lightsabers had ignited in an offensive position. Ashoka moved into her preferred backward grip, stalking towards Anakin.

"You... no!" Her voice was filled with confusion and rage. "You're not Anakin."

"Ashoka, stop!" But she wasn't listening, not even to Obi-Wan. Anakin kept his calm posterior, not even flinching at the lightsabers being pointed at his neck. At the look that she was about to murder the General, two more lightsabers ignited as well as four blasters aimed at her.

"Look into the Force, Ashoka. Search your heart. This isn't an illusion. It's really me." Anakin's voice cracked with emotion as he watched Ashoka's hands begin to tremble. She lowered her sabers, knees giving out, collapsing to the floor with a sob. Anakin quickly followed her down, pulling her into a hug, watching as she sobbed into his chest. He kissed the top of her Lekku, admiring how much she had grown in the past nineteen years.

Anakin's blue eyes glanced up, meeting the shocked gaze of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He appeared to be frozen in shock, still not sure about how to react. He wasn't sure what to believe. Obi-Wan watched as his Ex-Padawan extending an arm towards him, an open invitation to join the reunion, which he tearfully accepted. They broke off the embrace, still on the floor.

"God... Padawan... how is this possible?"

"On Geonosis, when you were on the floor and I was battling Dooku, his droid managed to get me from behind and collect a blood sample. He didn't go to Coruscant like we first thought."

"He went to Kamino." Obi-Wan finished the sentence, still immensely shocked from the events happening. "He cloned you..." Anakin nodded, a solemn expression passing across his face, pulling his arms across his chest as if he was trying to protect himself.

"Let me get this straight. _You_ are Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader is a cloned version of _you_ , and these two thought _you_ were Darth Vader?" Kanan spoke up from the side, crossing his arms as a confused expression formed on his face.

"Pretty much yeah. I'm just glad I have better fashion taste than Vader, otherwise, I would be pissed." Anakin had a playful grin on his face, leaning against the main console, the emotional conversation forgotten. "He also _really_ hates me. I say one thing and he goes bat-shit crazy, swinging his lightsaber every which way. It's a good way to get under his skin and make him lose focus."

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere. Master Billaba was never a fan of your reckless actions during the war." Kanan looked slightly confrontational, still on edge about the fact that Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker were the same people, but different people. It was difficult to wrap his head around.

"I mean... they worked. Obi-Wan can vouch for me. Although my plans were unconventional, they still worked. I had one of the lowest fatality rates for my battalion... even though I managed to get the record for most injuries. Thankfully, my battalion rarely got injured. Kix still lectures me about my bad stress habits and recklessness. And don't even get me started about Rex."

"Wait... Rex and Kix are here?" Ashoka's eyes grew wide as she realized some of the men from the 501st still served under Anakin's leadership. He just gave her a wide grin and tapped a few buttons on his comlink. Within seconds Rex and Kix entered the room. 

"Tano. Kenobi." Their mouths dropped at the sight of the two loyal clones saluting them. 

"Oh, ease up, Rex!" Ashoka tackled them in a hug, excited to see her old friends. "I can't believe you're here."

"It's great to see you, Ashoka."

"What in the blazes?" Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair, leaning his head back so that it hit the wall, closing his eyes. "When I left Tatooine today, I honestly did not expect any of this." At the mention of his dreaded home planet, Anakin recoiled, stuttering.

"Left _where_?" His blue eyes practically bugged out of his head. "Out of all the kriffing places in the entire _kriffing_ galaxy, you chose Tatooine? I need to sit down." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, letting out one of his iconic chuckles. 

"You're so dramatic. And your reaction is my reasoning. I figured Vader wouldn't have even bothered searching there because y'know. You absolutely despise it." Anakin let out a few more shocked noises, staring at his old Master with an undecipherable look on his face.

"Sir, what are our orders?" Commander Sato addressed the General, causing him to snap into his leader personality, and out of his flirty playful demeanor.

"Commander, are we almost to Mon Calamari?" The man stood at attention, Rex, and Kix following his lead. 

"Yes Sir. We should be coming out of hyperspace soon. We'll head to the mountain as soon as we arrive." 

"Rex, you'll come with me. Kix, stay with Snips and Obi-Wan. You three can take the Falcon. We can't enter the mountain with the Ghost and the Falcon attached to the side. Captain Syndulla, mind if we hitch a ride with you" Anakin directed his gaze at the Twi'Lek pilot with a curious, but mischievous look on his face.

"Not at all, Master Jedi. C'mon guys." The group of 7, plus R2 and Chopper, began to leave the room. 

"By the way, Snips. Don't mess up my ship."

-2-

"By the way, Sabine, I'm absolutely digging your hair. The red and purple go well." Anakin side-hugged the Mandalorian, grateful for the reunion. He had met Sabine when she was a child during a mission on Mandalore, and they had kept in touch every so often.

"You should let me do yours sometime, Skywalker." She tugged on a strand of hair located at the back of his head, watching as his eyes widened with horror.

"With all the Sith hells, no! Don't you dare Sabine!" He spun around, jogging backward as she chased after him down the halls of the _Vitality_ while the rest of the crew followed behind, amused by the pair's antics.

"Oh come on! Just a little..." Their voices trailed away as they rounded the corner, racing towards the Ghost. They had a connection that reminded the Spectres of siblings, something that neither of them had ever had.

"So. You both know that guy?" Zeb grumbled, most likely pissed off from being left out of the loop.

"Yeah, Hera, what the hell is going on?" Even Kanan looked angry, which was something that was extremely rare. "Skywalker was thought to be either dead or a Sith, and you didn't think to even tell me you were in communication with him?"

Hera spun around, her Lekku whipping with her, a defensive but protective expression plastered across her face. "I had Skywalker recommended to me through multiple cells. He's known as the Father of the Alliance, or by his code name, 'Relic.' When I first got into contact with him, I recognized him. Not from the 'Hero With No Fear' campaign all over the HoloNet during the Clone Wars, but because he saved my life!" Her green-tinted skin darkened as her face flushed, clearly angry.

"Hera-" Seeing the Twi'Lek's reaction to his statement, Kanan knew he had royally kriffed up. While he did care about her, more than anyone else did, he knew that Hera was perfectly capable of protecting herself without consulting him, something he often forgot.

"No! He had lost all his friends, mentors, and family because of Palpatine! I chose to help him as he helped me. By fixing what was broken. I don't need your approval for my personal actions." Hera's chest heaved as tears filled her eyes, storming away from the frozen group.

"Kanan? Has that ever happened before?" Ezra's timid voice spoke up, eyes wide at the fact that their calm and collected leader could even be capable of such an outburst.

"No, Ezra... no, it has not..."

"Well gentlemen, we'd better get to the ship before they leave without us. Because I have a feeling with the mood Captain Syndulla's in, she wouldn't hesitate to leave us behind." Rex pushed to the front of the group, walking down the hall and around the corner, pausing when he saw the rest of the group still standing in the same spot.

"Well c'mon already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s to me thinking that obi-wan and ashoka’s reactions were unrealistic as fuck but then i read multiple more books with similar reaction scenes and go k mine wasn’t that bad 👁👄👁


	3. |3|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone comes to the realization that Anakin is truly the Father of the Rebellion, the one that brought hope to those who had none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hear me out. For the sake of the story, let me have the little friendship bonds. I tried researching but it's currently 11 pm lmao and I'm tired but just gIVE ME THIS.  
> My Thing: Force Sensitives, although they aren't Master/Padawan, can connect and have a small bond with those they connect with, such as friends.  
> Please don't attack me if this doesn't exist but for the sake of the story and the fluff for my heart, please :))))

"C'mon Skywalker! Just a little purple? Please? It would look so good!" Sabine was practically whining, playing with his long locks of hair. After his... temporary "home" in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, Anakin chopped off a good inch or so, regaining the simple haircut he had during his time as General of the 501st Legion during the Clone Wars.

The General leaned back in the co-pilot seat of the _Ghost_ , glancing at the young Mandalorian above him. He gave her a soft smile, realizing how much he had missed her over the few years they had been out of contact.

"I missed you, Wren." He watched as a soft smile formed on her face, moving her chin to allow it to rest on the crown of his head, wrapping her arms around the seat, pulling him into a hug.

"Not as much as I missed you, Sky." Anakin brought his arm up around hers, doing his best to hug her back. They stayed there for a minute, not minding the comfortable silence that filled the room, watching as they got ready to come out of hyperspace.

The pair jumped apart when they heard the door to the cockpit slam open, a raging Hera storming inside, bolting the lock, and trapping them all in. She dropped into her pilot's seat, body tense as she pushed her Lekku aside, letting her face rest in her hands, shaking. The young Twi'Lek's cheeks were flushed a dark green and her tense figure worried both Sabine and Anakin.

"Hera?" Sabine's voice was worried; she never saw the leader of their cell lose her cool as much as she was now. They were flying straight into unknown territory. The only person (that Sabine knew of) that was able to talk Hera out of her breakdowns was Kanan, but by the banging and apologies coming from the other side of the door, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Anakin cautiously reached out toward their limited bond, doing his best to send calming emotions through. Although Hera didn't have a high midi-chlorian count, Anakin found that she still was slightly Force-sensitive, by which he was able to create a bond. Granted, it wasn't a Padawan/Master bond, like that he shared with Obi-Wan or Ashoka, but a simple one between two Force Users who had a connection, such as a friendship.

He moved a hand to rest on her knee, waiting for her to make eye contact with him. _"Hera... please look at me."_

She turned in the chair, barely meeting his gaze, head still tilted toward the floor, salty tears filling her bright green eyes.

"Sabine... can you give us a moment, please? And make sure nobody gets in?" Anakin looked towards the third-party in the room, watching as she nodded, not questioning his request, locking the door behind her as she left. "Take my seat, okay? You're exhausted, both mentally and physically. I give you my word I will not harm your ship, okay?"

Honestly surprised she didn't bother refusing, Anakin got up, pulling his arm beneath hers, leading Hera into the co-pilot's seat, hoping she would say something.

 _"Captain Syndulla, we are exiting hyperspace."_ Anakin took the controls at the sound of Commander Sato's voice on the com, seeing as she didn't even move. As the blue and white lights turned black and the oceanic planet appeared in front of them, Anakin detached from the _Vitality_ , guiding the _Ghost_ down to the surface. 

Mon Calamari was rather simple to the eye: an oceanic planet with one mountain. But beneath the surface were miles and miles of tunnels and cities which housed the Mon Calamari and the Quarren. Inside the mountain was a small Rebel base that they used for rendezvous such as these, or for when they were planning an attack or speech against the Empire.

Anakin swiftly entered the cave entrance of the mountain, imputing the clearance codes that caused the floor to split open, allowing the ship to go inside. He glanced over at Hera, biting his lip nervously as she stared blankly at the glass walls surrounding them. He landed the ship, spinning his seat around to face hers, elbows resting on his knees.

"Hera... I need you to _talk_ to me. I want to help you, but I don't know how unless you tell me what happened." For the first time since she boarded her ship, Hera looked up and stared at him, a single tear making its way down her face. Anakin reached his hand out, gently wiping it away, resting his hand on her cheek for a minute.

"Kanan." It was only a whisper, but it was something.

"What about Kanan?" Anakin too, kept his voice soft, although he was more gentle.

"He... you... he pressed too much. About you... about me..."

"I'm guessing he thought I can't be trusted, that I am dangerous, right?" She nodded, glancing down at the floor. "And I'm also guessing he insinuated that you can't take care of yourself and that you should've come to him as soon as you came into contact with me." Anakin's expression was bittersweet. Unfortunately, the Chancellor had ruined his reputation among the Jedi by saying that he was training Anakin as his new apprentice, whom all the Jedi know as Darth Vader.

"How-"

"There are very few reasons why you would get to upset, especially about something that Kanan, of all people, said to you. And it only happened after my arrival, so I put the pieces together and took a wild guess." Hera let out a sigh and stood up, taking a few steps toward the back console.

"You're the only person who can read me like that, y'know? Not even Kanan would be able to do that..." Anakin got up, wrapping his arms around the younger, allowing her to rest her head in the crook of his neck, thankful that she had such great friends.

"You want me to speak to him?"

"No. This is something I need to do. Don't hurt him, Ani."

Anakin nodded, a proud smile on his face. "I promise. I'll send him in and take Ezra, Sabine, Rex, and Zeb into the base." He let go of her, exiting the door before clicking a button on his comlink. "Kix, I'll meet you outside the Falcon, okay?"

" _Understood, Sir. We'll wait for you here._ " The General walked down the hall, his face morphing into that he used when leading his crew. "Hera's calmed down. She wants to speak to you alone. You're lucky she made me promise not to kick your ass." Kanan, Ezra, Rex, Sabine, and Zeb were all gathered in the main room, although Anakin was only looking at one.

The Jedi sighed, standing silently before walking towards the cockpit. Anakin dropped his crossed arms, looking weary. "C'mon guys." The General walked down the ramp leading into the base, not catching the worried glances that followed him, clearly seeing that his mask was breaking. Rex lead the group, smiling to himself at the looks of awe the Spectres had.

"Woah." There was a large flat wall towards the back of the base, which had entrances that led into the offices, but the entire building was covered by a huge glass dome, keeping the water out.

"Sabine, come here." Anakin waved the artist over, body turned towards the boring blank wall. "I have a project for you." He whispered something in her ear, a sad smile resting on his face.

"On it." He didn't even have to say another word before she darted off to the _Ghost_ to grab her paints. Anakin whistled, calling Kix, Ashoka, and Obi-Wan over to him.

"C'mon." They walked into the back room where a few uniformed officers were sitting, monitoring frequencies. 

"General, it's good to-" A blue-skinned Twi'Lek came to the entryway, about to greet Anakin when she noticed the group behind him.

"Master Secura." Obi-Wan looked as if he was ready to collapse, most likely having enough surprises for the day.

"Well... that wasn't expected."

"Sorry, Aayla. In my defense, I wasn't expecting to see them either other."

"Well General, looks like the secrets out. I'm Jedi Master Aayla Secura, also known as Rocket during our messages of hope." She crossed her arms, sending an amused look towards Anakin at the shock on everyone's face.

"What? They've had a lot of surprises today!"

"Any more and they might just collapse. Well come on, we'll show you around." She led the group inside, laughing to herself.


	4. |4|

Sabine shook the canister of red spray paint with force, biting her lip as she glanced at the blank wall. She didn’t realize until after Anakin had already walked away that he slipped her a picture.

Whatever she decided to create, she knew she had to put her heart and soul into it. When Anakin whispered in her ear what he wanted the idea to be, she felt something tug at her heartstrings. So she got to work, pulling over crates to stand on.

Scarlet red melted in orange-yellow, creating a devastating sunset in the shape of the symbol of the Rebellion. She began the outline of the eight people in front, letting out a heavy sigh.

She was in it for the long run.

-4-

**seven hours later**

"Aayla, you ready?" The blue-skinned Twi'Lek nodded, figure tense. "R8, get ready to scramble the signals." The droid beeped at Anakin's words, spinning around to plug in at the console. He whistled, causing the room to go silent. There was barely anyone in the room at the time aside from two technicians, Aayla, Anakin, and the rebels from the _Vitality_ and the _Ghost_. "Here goes nothing."

Aayla pressed a red button, quickly glancing at the confused group to the side.

"Attention, this is Angel League. You may have heard our messages about the Empire and its cruel ways, and we are here to talk about injustices against our people. People around the galaxy are suffering under the iron-clad grip of the Empire. People are starving, bleeding, _dying_. During the time of the Republic, my home was flourishing, beautiful, and happy. Now, my friends, my family, my _planet_ is in despair due to the Empire blocking off our trade routes with their blockades. I didn't grow up helping the citizens of the Republic, only to be hunted down and killed for it. " Aayla's voice was filled with emotion and she placed a hand on top of the one on her shoulder. Anakin has been with her long enough for her to feel comfortable enough with him.

"We are peaceful. We don't want to go to war. We want to survive with our freedom." She stood up, letting Anakin speak into the recorder.

"19 years ago, I was ambushed in the streets of Corellia and taken captive by the Empire, the only reason because I didn’t join them. For weeks, for _months_ , I was chained up like an animal, barely given anything to keep me alive. I was tortured, both physically and mentally, by the fact that my family was ripped away in a second and there was nothing I could do about it. I was there for five years." Anakin kept his head down and his fists clenched by his sides, even more emotion in his voice than Aayla's. She placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly

"The Empire killing my family is one of my reasons for creating our Rebellion. We are not insurgents. We are not criminals. We are people, citizens, friends, family. And we won't stop until we get back what's ours. Our freedom." A loud static enveloped the speakers in the room, showing the Empire had finally managed to cease their connection.

The room was silent aside from whirling of R8's dome head. "That's good, buddy." His voice was quiet, but steady as a sad smile formed on his face. Anakin got up and walked around the group of rebels, keeping his head down. Doing those messages had always taken a lot out of him, but that was the first time he'd ever spoken about being held captive by Vader and Sidious. Only Aayla, Rex, Kit, Mace, Plo, Mon, and Kix knew. He walked into the hanger bay, completely forgetting Sabine was there.

"Sky! Come... here. What's wrong?" Sabine saw how pale he looked, as well as the tears quickly pooling up in his bright blue eyes. "Hey, you're okay. It's okay." She hugged him, feeling his tall body tremble in her grasp. "You wanna see something that might make you feel a bit better?" He only nodded, letting the young girl lead him over to the new mural on the wall.

"Sabine... I... that's incredible. How did you even..." Anakin looked as if he was about to cry, but decided against it. His mouth hung open in shock, not even understanding how the teen had done that in only seven hours.

”I saw how much it meant to you, so I knew it had to be amazing. I'm not exactly sure who they are... but if you're having that much of a reaction over it, then it must be important." She smiled up at the man, startled as he tackled her in a hug, shutting her eyes as she hugged him back.

"Rogue One."

"Sorry?" She broke off the hug, watching as he lightly brushed his fingers over the details.

"They'd called themselves Rouge One. Shavit... they were that damned best group of Rebels I've ever worked with. The female? Her name was Jyn Erso, daughter of Imperial Technician Galen Erso, although he planted a flaw in their latest weapon. The Empire took everything away from him and he retaliated, giving us the plans." Anakin had an expression that Sabine couldn't quite decipher, probably because it was a complete mix of emotions.

The pair were so far in their own world that they didn't even notice the group of Spectres and Jedi coming up from behind them.

"What about him?" She pointed to the man all the way on the right, above the aquatic looking creature.

"That's Bodhi. He was a pilot who defected from the Empire to bring a message to the Alliance from Galen. It took a lot of convincing, but we decided he was telling the truth about a flaw, and sure enough, he was. The droid, his name was K2S0. Also an Imperial turned Rebel, K took a while to get used to people. That droid gave me way too many head injuries over the time that I knew him." Anakin let out a chuckle, crossing his arms across his chest, almost protectively.

"And him?" Sabine pointed to the man on the lower left, pointing a gun. 

"Cassian Andor. Great pilot, did what was right. I can't really describe him, mostly because he was one of the most confusing people I know besides K and Yoda. And these two with the big weapons are Baze and Chirrut. Chirrut was actually a blind Jedi, and he and Baze were accidentally picked up with Cassian and Jyn. Baze loved his machine gun and he loved pasting Stormtroopers to the ground with it. The pair were like brothers." Anakin stepped back from the picture, still admiring its beauty.

"Ani?"

"Hm?"

"How did they die?" He glanced at Sabine, running a hand through his hair. "That... that's an explanation for when we get to Home One. We should get going." Anakin brushed passed everyone, boarding the Falcon in silence.

"Nineteen years... I thought he was a monster. I can't believe that everything I knew was wrong." Obi-Wan looked guilty about every little thing currently, and stroked his only slightly auburn beard.

"Sometimes... you have to look into your heart."


	5. |5|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the timeline is going to be stretched in a way. such as, leia wasn’t taken by vader too soon after Scarif, just a few hours. they fended them off for that time, which was enough time for the rebels on mon cala to get to Home One this chapter and to talk to Leia before capture.

"Hera, you okay?" Anakin stood on the ramp of the Falcon, addressing the green-skinned Twi'Lek.

"Yeah, you?" He just gave her a small shrug, looking down at the floor, almost nervously. She watched as the man took a deep breath, straightened up, and whistled, gathering the room's attention.

"Alright, listen up everyone. Captain Syndulla, you'll take Jarrus, Orellios, Rex, and Kix, on the _Ghost_. I'll take Corporal Wren, Kenobi, Tano, and Bridger on the Falcon. Aayla, we discussed the new distress codes. General Sato will meet us back at Home One. Is that understood?" A chorus of 'yes Sir's originated from the small group, specifically from Rex, Kix, Hera, Sabine, and Aayla. "May the Force be with us all." He boarded the ship, seeing his 'crew' follow him out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm guessing there's a reason as to why you separated us?" Sabine questioned the General, watching an amused smile appear on his hardened face.

"Well Hera's going to want to pilot her own ship and she can put Jarrus in his place. I still have a feeling he doesn't like me."

"No offense, but he's probably not going to. Kanan's not one for taking those insane risks you told me about. He's also going to be overly protective of Hera and won't appreciate you being that reckless around her. Or anyone for that matter, but specifically Hera." Anakin's face was blank as Sabine explained her Jedi friend in the best way she could.

"Alright... and I wanted to talk to the Padawan, as well as Obi-Wan and Ashoka."

"What about me?"

"I need a friend to back me up when things go to hell."

"Just like always."

-5-

"Command, this is the _Millenium Falcon_ , preparing for take-off."

"Command, this is the _Ghost_ , preparing for take-off."

"Command, this is _Phoenix Home_ , preparing for take-off." 

_" Falcon, Ghost, Phoenix, you are cleared for take-off. May the Force be with you."_ The command on the flight deck responded on the comms, opening up the energy shields and cave entrance to allow the three ships departure.

"Hey, Sato. You heading home?" Anakin guided the ship up, the two others following quickly. They began to exit the planet's atmosphere, entering coordinates for hyperspace.

"No, General. Phoenix Squadron and _Phoenix Home_ are rendezvousing with a group of Dantoonian Rebels, hoping to form an alliance with them."

"Alright General, see you soon. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Sir." Anakin pulled the lever, thrusting the ship into hyperspace. He walked into the common area, watching as Ashoka and Sabine played dejarik, Obi-Wan and Ezra watching keenly. "Alright, now that that's over, Bridger, I want to talk to you about your training, is that okay?"

"Uh yeah, why not." Anakin led him into the cockpit of the Falcon, gesturing towards the co-pilot's seat. "Um... what do I call you? Kanan told me that Jedi addresses Master Jedi by the name Master and then their surname, but other people call you General or Sir." The blue-haired boy appeared to be nervous, radiating his energy into the Force.

Anakin smiled; a lot of people have asked him the same thing. "Are you asking me in a friendly or professional capacity?"

"Both I guess... I call Hera by name when we're on the _Ghost_ , but Captain Syndulla when we're in briefings with General Sato."

"Well, when we aren't around any of your superiors, or we're somewhere not associated with the Alliance, you can call me Anakin if you wish. Some of the other Jedi here may call me Skywalker, although I don't like to use it because people assume things about me due to the person I was during the Clone Wars." He frowned at the mention of his infamous surname, continuing on. "When we're in briefings, or you're around any of your superiors, you'll have to address me as General, or Sir, whichever makes you feel more comfortable. I've never been one for formality."

Ezra nodded, playing with his fingers. "Now, what would you like me to call you? If you do accept our offer to join our ranks officially, such as Sabine and Hera have, you'll be addressed as Private Bridger during briefings."

"You can just call me Ezra. I guess I don't really like to be judged by my last name either." 

"Your parents were extremely brave, Ezra. They did what most couldn't and brought hope to the galaxy. They were some of the people who made who I am today, who made the Rebellion. And I have no doubt, that no matter where they are, they are so proud of who you've become." Ezra hung his head, not wanted to show the Jedi the tears in his eyes. Kanan told him that Jedi learned to let go of their emotions, to not let them control you, but he could never figure out how to actually do it. "I'm guessing Kanan told you about the Code?"

Ezra nodded, still not looking up. "It's okay to show your emotions and to use them. The fact that the Jedi believed that you can just let go of emotions with a snap of your finger is beyond unfathomable to me. But one thing I did always agree with is you can't let them control you. If you're angry, turn that anger into passion. If you're suffering, turn that into something that will bring good to others, and in turn, back to you. Your emotions fuel you, create who you are. And I understand if you're scared to let them show, because I know sometimes I was too."

"How were you taught?" Ezra wiped the tears away, looking back at the tall Jedi.

"Well, I really wasn't. Master Kenobi never actually explained how to let go of my emotions, and trust me, I had a lot of them. So, with time, I figured it out on my own."

"Kanan keeps telling me that I can't let them control me, but I don't know how to stop them like he does. How do I let go?" Anakin was silent for a moment, thinking about what would be the best way for him to help the kid.

"C'mon. Let's go back to the main room." The pair walked back to the room, now seeing Sabine go against R2, with Ashoka and Obi-Wan standing in the corner, conversing quietly. Anakin waved his hand over the floor in the center of the room, watching as two ciruclar meditation chair,s rose up from the ground. He ran a hand through his hair before sitting down on one, motioning for the young Padawan to join him.

"I want you to close your eyes and let yourself relax into the Force. You're not here, but you're inside the Force. Picture an empty room. You're standing in the middle of it, yes?"

"Yes."

"There's no windows or doors, just yourself and your emotions. Close your eyes in the room, and open them. Try and picture your emotions on the walls, almost like they were painted there in different colors. Can you see them?"

"Yes."

"What do they look like, Ezra?" Inside the new room, Ezra looked around at the now colorful walls. It looked oddly messy like someone just decided to take a handful of paint and throw it at the wall, but other areas were neat.

"Um... messy. Some of the paint isn't fully dry? But some of it is chipping off. It looks like a jumbled mess." 

"And the colors?"

"There's a lot... yellow, purple, pink, and a couple different blues. And there's some gray in there too I think."

"Each one of those colors represents a certain emotion that you're feeling, whether it's right now, or something you don't even realize you're feeling. Each splash of color is caused from a different memory. The messier the color's are, the more they'll blend. And more they blend, the darker they become, eventually becoming black."

"What does black represent."

"Hate, pain, suffering. In other words, _the Dark Side_."


	6. |6|

**_Previously..._ **

_"There's a lot... yellow, purple, pink, and a couple different blues. And there's some gray in there too I think."_

_"Each one of those colors represents a certain emotion that you're feeling, whether it's right now, or something you don't even realize you're feeling. Each splash of color is caused from a different memory. The messier the color's are, the more they'll blend. And more they blend, the darker they become, eventually becoming black."_

_"What does black represent."_

_"Hate, pain, suffering. In other words, the_ **_Dark Side_ ** _."_

_**present time** _

Obi-Wan and Ashoka looked at each other, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Did you teach him this, Master?" Ashoka's voice was hushed, carefully watching Anakin's strangely peaceful expression. When she knew him during the Clone Wars, Anakin was always active and passionate, but never exactly calm or at peace

"No... I'm not sure who did. I don't know anyone who used... whatever this is." He stroked his greying beard thoughtfully, watching his ex-Padawan and the young Padawan.

"I want you to place your hand on the purple, which is fear, and allow the memory to come to the front of your mind."

"But it's wet?" Anakin let out a chuckle, a soft smile coming across his face.

"Remember, you're not on the ship. You're inside the Force." He paused a second, allowing Ezra time to see the memory. "What do you see?"

"You..." Anakin opened his eyes, straightening up with a highly confused expression on his face. "And... and Vader. On Lothal." The elder Jedi relaxed slightly, still listening intently. "And Kanan's across from me, but you're dueling Vader."

"Okay, Ezra. Now why are you scared? You didn't know who I was. I could've killed both of you instead."

"Because... I knew you." Anakin fell silent, eyes wide.

"You knew who I was before I introduced myself?" Ezra opened his eyes, nervously looking at the man across from him. He bit his lip, shaking his head at the question.

"No... but I recognized you. I didn't know your name, and you looked younger, but it was you."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 19... I was born on Empire Day." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and Ashoka, eyes wide. 

"Empire Day nineteen years ago... Anakin... that was-"

"When Padme died and when I was captured..." He interrupted Obi-Wan, looking back at Ezra. "When the Clone Wars ended and the Empire began."

"How did you know who Skyguy was?" Ashoka spoke up, directing her attention at the confused Padawan on the seat.

"I would have dreams... I wouldn't remember the context, but there were four people I always remembered. My sketchbook is on the _Ghost_... I could show you when we get back?"

"Yeah... that's good, kid. I want you to keep trying to understand your emotions, okay?" Ezra nodded and Anakin stood, leaving the room. Everyone else just stared at each other, including Sabine and R2.

"What just happened?"

-6-

After they had just landed beside the Yavin 4 temple, the group started to depart both ships, slowly merging back together. Kanan looked around the small crowd of heads, looking for his young Padawan.

"Sabine, where's Ezra?"

"I think Anakin was talking to him." As the young Mandalorian spoke, Anakin departed the ship, Ezra by his side. He was about to walk up to the pair when someone burst through the crowd, panting like mad.

"General!"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Only then did people realize how weary and tired Anakin both looked and sounded.

"General Mothma sent me. It's about the Princess. She said Code 5."

"Follow me. Now!" Anakin began dashing down the halls, swiftly dodging rebels, both pilots and officers. He finally made it to the conference room, which oddly enough, looked like the one on _Phoenix Home_ , expect more nature-based. "Now listen up, anything you hear in here stays in this room. Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded, filing into the large area, shocked when most of them recognized Senators Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, as well as Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Kit Fisto. Mon Mothma stood in the middle of the room behind a circular computer console, a severe expression on her face. The Jedi were against the back wall while all the other officials lined the side, muttering quietly at the newcomers.

Senator Mothma wore a long white gown; simple, but radiated elegance. Her hair was chopped short, but still the vibrant red color she was partially known for. A few thin gold necklaces hung from her neck, as well as a silver chain holding the Starbird symbol, otherwise known as the emblem of the Rebel Alliance.

"Anakin. I am glad to see you alive and well." They gently hugged, Anakin giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Kix let me know of your duel with Vader." At that, the Jedi playfully glared at the ex-trooper before breaking off the embrace. "And I see you've picked up some guests?"

"General, let me properly introduce you Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ex-Padawan Ashoka Tano, Padawan Kanan Jarrus, A.K.A. Caleb Dune, Padawan Ezra Bridger, Garazeb Orellios, Corporal Sabine Wren, and Captain Hera Syndulla. Syndulla is the leader of the _Ghost_ cell, containing herself, Bridger, Wren, Jarrus, Orellios, and a droid, named C1-0P, referred to as Chopper. You already know Kix and Rex."

"It is very nice to meet you all, _Ghost_. We are proud to have you aligned with our cause." Mon smiled at the large group before turning back to the young man at her side. "I have a feeling you haven't revealed your rank?"

"I didn't want to pull rank unless I had to, Mon."

"They deserve to know." Anakin rolled his eyes, flinching when Mon Mothma swatted him on the arm.

"Everyone, meet General of the Army Mon Mothma." When Anakin only introduced her, she rubbed her nose with her fingers, exasperated. "What? I hate formalities. She grabbed her by his upper arm and practically threw him to the center of the room.

"And _this_ is General of the Army Anakin Skywalker, also known as the Father of the Alliance and the highest-ranked person in our organization. If you choose to join our ranks, you will treat your superiors with respect, just as Corporal Wren and Captain Syndulla do already."

"That's impossible! We were told that Skywalker was practically the Emperor's lapdog!" A Captain spoke up from the side of the room, distrust lacing his features. He glared up at the newcomer, watching as Skywalker's cheeks flushed, looking down at the ground.

"Captain Starka, watch your tone. General Skywalker is a long time friend and Rebel Informant. I trust him with my life. General Skywalker founded the Alliance twelve years ago, gathering myself, Jedi Masters Koon, Windu, Fitso, as well as ex-Clone Troopers Rex and Medic Kix. If you can't respect him, then you may leave." Mon Mothma stood strong, internally smirking at the shocked faces around the room. No one really expected for the respected leader to defend the person everyone thought to be a cold-blooded murderer.

The Captain stayed silent, stepping back against the wall, a mad expression on his face.

"Now, back to business. Two standard hours ago, we received a distress sign from the Tantive IV, also known as the Organa's main ship. The Alliance sent out an undercover supply transport to their last known location, only to find that it had been attacked. Our scouts reported that most of the crew had been murdered."

"And what of the Princess, General?" Major Ackbar spoke up, walking towards the center of the room.

"It appears she has been taken into Imperial Custody." Anakin closed his eyes, placing his head in his hands. The Princess was always a good friend of his, and for some reason, he felt a connection towards her. He hadn't talked to Bail Organa since the fall of the Republic, so all of this was most likely coming as a shock to him. Leia's Force Signature was strong, but he never got to talk to the young woman about it.

"Did we get the plans?" Anakin's voice was strong, filling the room, although it wasn't a yell.

"Yes, General. The _Tantive IV_ sent it over two standard hours ago, shortly before their capture." A young female Lieutenant addressed the General, touching a few buttons at her console.

"The Imperial Data Bank on Scarif was destroyed six days ago. Why have we only gotten the plans now?" This time it was Major Dodonna that addressed the room, answered quickly by Corporal Wedge Antilles. 

"During my squad's further investigation into the disappearance of Princess Organa, we discovered that the _Tantive IV_ 's long-range transmitter had been knocked out during the battle. It took a few days to get the repairs done it looks like, but once they started transmitting, the Empire tracked them down."

"Where, Lieutenant?" Anakin's voice snipped from the other side of the room, addressing the computer technician who spoke up earlier in the briefing. She quickly rushed over to where he stood, projecting a planet he was all too familiar with. "You've got to be kidding me. Tatooine?"

"Luke." Obi-Wan's voice was quiet, but Anakin picked up on it, sending a confused look to his ex-master.

"What?"

"Master Kenobi, is there anything you'd like to share?" Sergeant Koon stared at the Jedi, drawing attention to the ginger-haired man in the corner of the room.

"Anakin... we need to talk," was all he said. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Obi-Wan, can it wait? We are currently in the middle of a briefing. 

"No, it can't."


	7. |7|

**_Previously_ **

_"Anakin... we need to talk," was all he said. Nothing more, nothing less._

_"Obi-Wan, can it wait? We are currently in the middle of a briefing._

_"No, it can't."_

**_Present Time_ **

Anakin glanced at Mon Mothma, who in turn nodded, before looking back at Obi-Wan, trying to decipher what he was feeling. "Very well. Mon, please comm me if there are any more developments." She smiled at him, although there was a hint of worry.

"Anakin, would it be possible if Bail came with us?" Obi-Wan's voice was shaky, although still as posh as ever, even though he tried to keep it at a whisper. He grew more worried by the minute. How would Anakin react to the news?

"Um... yeah, sure." His friend just furrowed his eyebrows, beckoning the Senator to come with them. 

Bail cautiously made his way to the pair, following them out of the briefing and down the hallway. Anakin pressed his palm against a scanner, a door sliding open, revealing a modest suite. The General gestured for them to sit on the couches in the middle, before doing it himself.

The suite contained a main room with two semi-circle couches across from each other. A glass caf table sat in between, a floral arrangement sitting on top. The kitchen was small, with a counter containing three bar stools. Obi-Wan looked at the ceiling, where he didn't expect the space-like painting, which looked practically real.

Each star glittered as the light reflected off, and you could clearly see Tatooine, Naboo, Lothal, Mon Cala, and Coruscant. The outline of an in-progress x-wing was towards the corner of the room, but the detail was amazing.

"Anakin, did you do this yourself?" When the man hummed a confirmation, he stared at him in awe, not expecting this level of talent from the young Jedi. "Wow. This is incredible."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. Would either of you like a drink? I don't have much of a selection but..."

"I'm okay, thank you Anakin." 

Bail was silent, jaw still practically dropped open as he stared at the man. "I think Bail is okay for now too." Obi-Wan placed a hand on the Senator's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze.

"Now, what in the Sith Hells did you find so important that we had to leave a classified briefing?" Anakin's face portrayed anger, but Obi-Wan knew it was only because he wanted to help, and not waste his time.

"What do you know about what happened on Mustafar nineteen years ago?" His voice was weary, but Anakin was taken aback by the question.

"I... I know... Padme and Ashoka went there to stop... to stop who they thought was me. You snuck on the ship. M-My clone choked P-Padme and um... killed her. And you and Ashoka started to... to duel him. I remember seeing Vader's memories and... you were crying. So was Ashoka... and you thought it was really me who was trying to um, trying to kill you." Anakin stared down at his hands, playing with his fingers. At the thought of the guilt and betrayal that his true family must've been feeling killed him inside. "The baby didn't live either."

"And I thought I had killed you, Anakin. But Vader didn't kill Padme at first." Anakin looked up confused, a tear making its way down his tan face. "Anakin... Padme went into labor. She had two _healthy_ twins. One boy, and one girl."

Anakin froze up, staring at the two men sitting opposite him. He wasn't even blinking. He stood, dashing off to the refresher, where the sounds of puking echoed through the suite. Obi-Wan ran after him, carefully helping Anakin remove his pure white robe, not wanting it to get dirty.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. I mean... what would you say in this type of situation. His old Padawan just found out that he has two children, both of whom are nineteen. "Let it all out, Ani. Let it out." 

The dark-haired man had finally ceased in his vomiting, but sobs racked his body, still hunched over the toilet. "You knew? All this time?"

"Padme never lost faith in you. Not even on her deathbed. She told Bail, Ashoka, Yoda, and I that she knew there was still good in you. And we didn't believe it. But, she was right. Because you never even turned." Obi-Wan left Anakin's side for a minute to grab a cloth, running it under lukewarm water before using it to help him clean himself up.

"What are their names?"

"Luke Skywalker... and Leia Organa." Anakin stared up at his master with bright blue eyes, the innocence of long ago lost, now only filled with pain. 

"Leia... I always knew there was something about her. She's strong in the Force."

"They have midichlorian counts of 14,500." 

"Where's Luke?" Anakin stood up with the help of Obi-Wan, carefully walking back into the main room.

"With Owen and Beru. Cliegg passed not too long after your mother. He's been living on Tatooine since he was born. Leia was placed with the Organas." Anakin shook his head, accepting the glass of water Obi-Wan had poured for him. He fixed his gaze on Bail, who was still sitting silently on the couch, processing his own surprise.

"You took good care of her, right Bail?" 

"Of course, Anakin... I cared about both you and Padme too much for her to be placed in the hands of strangers. As I'm sure you know, Leia is a strong woman, capable of handling herself."

"Thank you... thank you for being there for her when I couldn't." Bail reached a hand out, placing it on the shaking man's knee, calming him only the slightest bit.

"It was mine and Breha's pleasure, Anakin." He just nodded, not sure what else to say. "On second thought, I think I'll take that drink now." They all laughed, relaxing slightly.

Bail, all of a sudden, flung himself into the back of the couch, staring at something behind Anakin and Obi-Wan. The two Jedi flung around in their seats, igniting their lightsabers with a flourish, not sure what to expect.

Out of all the things they thought was behind them, they surely didn't expect to see a blue transparent figure standing behind them.

"Padme."


	8. |8|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin talks to Padme and shows Bail and Obi-Wan the Force Room

_**Previously** _

_Bail, all of a sudden, flung himself into the back of the couch, staring at something behind Anakin and Obi-Wan. The two Jedi flung around in their seats, igniting their lightsabers with a flourish, not sure what to expect._

_Out of all the things they thought was behind them, they surely didn't expect to see a blue transparent figure standing behind them._

_"Padme."_

**_Present Time_ **

"I... Padme?" Anakin extinguished his blade, Obi-Wan following his lead. The grieving widow shakily reached a hand out, trying to touch the woman's face. Her ghost smiled as she felt the warmth against her translucent cheek, placing her hand on top of her husband's. 

_"Hello Ani."_ She was wearing the same dress from when they were at the Lake House on Naboo, a few days before the couple had declared their love by getting married in secret. The colors melded together, although they were tainted by the blue glow she emitted.

"I'm sorry... I'm so kriffing sorry, Padme." Anakin's body shook as he tried to force back the tears threatening to pour out. Padme did her best to "hug" the Jedi, for she could go straight through him.

_"You have nothing to be sorry for, dear. You saved almost 20 younglings from the temple that night. You were threatened, and so was I. You couldn't have known I would've gone to Mustafar."_

"I should've checked on you..."

_"Ani... the Chancellor wouldn't have dared attack me. And you knew that the visions were being planted in your mind. It wasn't your fault, you hear me?"_

He chuckled, letting out an amused "Yes Ma'am." He cast a sad smile, glancing over his shoulder to see Bail and Obi-Wan both just staring at her confused. "Why... why are you here Padme? I'm not mad just... confused."

_"Well, I'm not exactly sure of that either. Master Jinn and Sabe and I were all playing a lovely game of Sabacc when suddenly, I found myself here."_

"Qui-Gon? You've seen Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan looked as though he was about to faint, a quite common thing recently, at the newest piece of information.

 _"Yes, Master Kenobi. When I first passed over into the other realm, he asked me all sorts of questions about you two. I did tell him of the revelations that occurred on Mustafar, although we did both see when that young Twi'Lek helped you escape from Coruscant fourteen years ago, Anakin. That's when I knew that what we saw couldn't have been real."_ Padme gave a soft smile, brushing her hair over her shoulder. _"I do come into this plane sometimes, but no one has ever been able to see me before today."_

"I'm glad you did. I miss you."

_"I miss you too, Ani. Nothing will ever change that. Now restore peace to our Republic."_

"I promise I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Padme." Anakin's fingers brushed over her cheek one last time, and she faded away, passing back into the spiritual plane. He fell silent, bringing his arms around his chest protectively. He flinched as a hand grasped his shoulder. "Obi-Wan, I..." Anakin trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I know. I know, Anakin." 

"Shavit, I need to call the Council together. They need to know about this."

"The Council?" Obi-Wan stared at his ex-padawan, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Its official name is the Council of Force-Wielders for the Alliance to Restore the Republic, but we just refer to it as the Council or the Force Council. In reports, we write CFARR. Myself and Major Windu are the Heads of the Council. Sergeant Major Fisto is the second in command and then Sergeant Koon and Major Secura are the final members of the council. None of us have taken on Padawans because it was our decision to not risk the lives of children."

"That's reasonable. So it's just been you five?" Anakin nodded, hanging up his discarded white robe, putting on a grey one. 

"It's not like Jedi are insanely common these days." His words held a bit of snark, turning away from the ex-senator and ex-council member. "Sorry, it's just... we've been struggling for a long time, trying to find more lost Jedi, but Order 66 wiped most of our kind out."

"Well, now you have me, Ashoka, Kanan, Ezra, Luke, and Leia. They're all strong with the Force and could be trained." 

"Yes, but Leia also has no knowledge of a brother, let alone being a Jedi! She's a politician and a General!" Bail quickly grew protective of his only daughter, not wanting her to be in even more danger than she already was. They began to walk out of the suite and down the halls of the abandoned temple.

"As much as I understand that Bail, Obi-Wan is right. Leia should at least have the knowledge for her own protection. If she wants to be trained, that should be her choice, should it not?" The dark-skinned man sighed, giving in. As much as he tried to ignore it, Anakin was right. It was for Leia's own good, knowing more about her parentage.

"Very well. Let's just hope Vader doesn't hurt her first." The solemn group made their way to a set of vine-tangled doors, pushing them open.

An elegant room was revealed; it looked almost like a converted greenhouse dome. The walls were made of stained glass, shining different colors across the walls like a prism, creating a peaceful feeling. Plants, such as roots, vines, and an assortment of fully-bloomed flowers adorned the walls, casting shadows on the cracked tile floor. On each side of the entryway was a small fountain of rocks, the sound of water filling the room. A ring of seven chairs in the middle was the only part that truly resembled the Jedi High Council Tower. Each one was unique in its own way, whether it was the design or the medium.

Obi-Wan and Bail were both struck silent by the pure beauty and calm atmosphere of the room. Obi-Wan could feel the Force coursing through every object, something he never felt in the Tower. "That's... intense." Anakin let out a hum of agreement, walking smoothly in.

"Yeah. Mace and I were having trouble designing the room. He thought we should make a room similar to that of the Temple's on Coruscant but I've always connected with nature so much that I felt like it was calling to me. Mace gave up arguing with me and told me to do whatever the hell I wanted." Bail looked around the large room in awe, staring through the colored glass at the glaring sun.

"How did you create it all." He made eye contact with Anakin, who crossed his arms, although not aggressively.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Mas- General Skywalker, with all due respect, try me. I don't think I can get anymore surprised today." The man rubbed the bridge of his nose, his posture leaning back the slightest bit, almost bracing himself.

"I meditated."

"Okay, no, you're right." Anakin let out a chuckled while Obi-Wan asked for his old Padawan to elaborate on his mysterious and confusing answer.

"When Mace told me to do whatever I wanted, I realized it shouldn't be what I wanted, but what the Force wanted. So, I just let go and listened to my instincts, which brought me to this room. I meditated for a bit and when I opened my eyes, it looked like this." Obi-Wan was confused about how it was even possible, but Anakin would always continue to surprise him apparently.

"Why is it so nature-based?"

"The Force flows through each and every living thing in the galaxy, no matter how sentient. It's one of the reasons why I'm stronger on Yavin than I was on Coruscant. Coruscant was purely artificial, while here? It's pure here. The Force flows the strongest through living things that are produced by the planet, such as planets." Obi-Wan just raised his eyebrows, thinking carefully.

"I never thought about it that way."

"I don't think many do, Obi-Wan. We rely so much on technology that we forgot the foundation of it all."

"When did you become so wise?"

He just _smiled_ in return, because Obi-Wan already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating recently guys... no inspiration :/


	9. |9|

_20 Minutes Later_

The Council had gathered in the Force Room, recently joined by Obi-Wan, Ashoka, Ezra, and Kanan.

Anakin was sitting with his elbows on his knees, biting his lip lightly. The number of nerves coursing through his veins was enough to make him keep wringing his hands over and over again. Plo and Fisto were staring at him, just wondering what the hell made him so anxious.

"Anakin? What's happened?" Aayla spoke up, her hologram jerking around from the low-quality connection.

"When Padme died on Polis Massa, she had given birth. To twins. To _my_ twins." Anakin's head was bowed, not willing to make eye contact with the room, still reeling in shock from the news himself. A tense silence had filled the room. Mace rubbed at the bridge of his nose, looking at the Jedi carefully, gauging his emotions.

"You didn't know." It wasn't as much of a question as it was a statement, watching as the man nodded, confirming Mace's suspicions. "Obi-Wan knew. And Padawan Tano." His tone of voice was even, causing Obi-Wan to internally wince, not sure what he was feeling.

"Yes. Luke was raised on Tatooine as a moisture farm by my step-brother and his wife, while Leia was raised by the Organa's as a politician."

"Do they have any knowledge of their lineage?" Kit spoke up from where he sat, his reflecting eyes staring intensely at Anakin, who just looked up at Obi-Wan for an answer.

"Luke more than Leia. Leia knows that Breha and Bail aren't her real parents, but she has no clue who they really are or that she has such a high midichlorian," The ginger-haired Jedi tucked his hands behind his back while he spoke. "I did, however, tell Luke stories about his father during the Clone Wars, but not that I thought he was Vader."

The entire room was silent, thinking about what they were going to do.

"Will they be trained?" Aayla's thick accent still came through the holochair's speakers, eyebrows creased slightly.

"I'll explain to them that it'll be their choice whether or not to be trained. They shouldn't be pressured. It's a dangerous decision to make in a dangerous time." Anakin's voice was shaky as he eased up, leaning back into the cushioned chair.

The rest of the group just nodded in agreement, pondering. "We can cross that bridge when it comes to it. Now, we have to discuss the other matter at hand." Mace took charge of the room seeing that Anakin was still lost. "Padawans Tano, Bridger, Jarrus."

The three Padawans stepped forward, although Kanan was a little hesitant. Anakin took charge, looking at the group.

"On behalf of the Council, I wanted to thank you for agreeing to meet with us, and I assume you already know why we've called you here."

"Training." Kanan's voice snarked, his face guarded. "You want to train us as you did 19 years ago. And Ezra is _my_ Padawan!"

"We are giving you all the opportunity to train under someone more experienced for your own safety. We are not forcing you into this, Padawan Jarrus." Plo Koon spoke up, speaking sharply, which was something out of character for the Kel Dor.

Kanan sighed in resignation, looking down at the blue-haired boy beside him. Ezra's light blue eyes were wide as he looked up at his friend, almost pleading to talk to him, _alone_. "I need to take a moment with my... Ezra."

"Take your time." Aayla gave them a small smile, knowing the decision would be a hard one to make. The pair exited the room, leaving Ashoka and Obi-Wan to deal with the council.

"Ashoka." Anakin's voice was quiet as he looked at his old Padawan with heartbroken eyes, already scared of her answer. "We'd like... I'd like for you to consider our offer to become a Padawan once more. The Council understands that although you have been wronged in the past, we would still like you to join us. And we understand if you say no." 

Ashoka fiddled with the ends of her Lekku, confused, watching as Anakin met her eyes nervously. "You won't be the one to train me, will you?" She watched as he closed his eyes, before meeting her gaze once more before giving her a sad smile.

"No. It was my decision, Ashoka. I'm sorry." Obi-Wan and the rest of the Council watched the tearful interaction, knowing that Ashoka and Anakin were both hiding what they were truly feeling.

"I understand. Who will be my Master?"

"Me." Plo Koon spoke up from the side, causing Ashoka to turn her head with a sad smile.

"I'm sure it will be a pleasure, Master. If I may be excused?" The Council dismissed her, following her with their eyes as she kept her head bowed, her lekku blocking the view of her teared up eyes. Anakin leaned his head back in his chair, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Master Kenobi, this now brings the meeting to you." The ginger-haired man raised an eyebrow at Mace's statement. "Anakin proposed this to the Council, and I concur. The Council is asking you to accept a position in our ranks." Obi-Wan, for whatever reason, looked genuinely surprised.

"May I have some time to think it over?" The Council agreed, dismissing Obi-Wan from the room.

"Masters... I'm going to talk with Ashoka. Let me know about Kanan and Ezra's outcome." Anakin left the room, scanning the hallways for his ex-Padawan. "Ashoka?"

"Ashoka, please." He caught up to the adult togruta, touching her shoulder.

"What, Anakin?" She didn't turn around. Anakin faltered at hearing the unusual use of his first name from Ashoka. He was so used to hearing "Skyguy," or even "Ani," that his birth name being used by her made him freeze. "Why don't you wanna finish training me, Anakin?"

He was at a loss for words, something that didn't happen too often. "I..."

"Spit it out!"

"Ashoka!" She let out a sigh, shutting her eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry, Skyguy... it's just... I need a reason."

"I've taught you everything I know, Ashoka. Plo can teach you so much more. And besides... it's too dangerous." Anakin placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I'm the most waned person in the galaxy. If you get caught with me, you'll be through a lot more pain than if you're caught with Plo."

"And what if I'm willing to take that risk, Anakin?" Again, he flinched.

"I'm not. I'm sorry, Ashoka."


End file.
